


Take My Teeth

by morphingmoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, a little nsfw, a tiny bit of angst, and bathing so naked, just Sirius being a little shit and making sex jokes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphingmoony/pseuds/morphingmoony
Summary: Remus has a particularly bad full moon, but his friends and boyfriend are there to help him through it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Take My Teeth

Remus rolled over, groaning, the cold floor harsh against his skin. He slowly opened his eyes, pushing his sore body off the floor. He scanned the room and spotted his boyfriend a few feet away transforming back to human. Sirius walked slowly to Remus, placing his leather jacket over his shoulders, and Remus realized he was shaking. His clothes were more torn than usual and fell limp around his body. While he often shook after transformations, each icy draft from the Shrieking Shack seemed to steal his last bits of strength. Sirius enveloped Remus in his arms, softly placing a kiss on his head. 

“James and Peter will be back soon,” Sirius said, noting Remus’ tattered clothes were worse than usual. His hands were bloody and he had more fresh wounds than he typically did after a transformation. He was shivering and clinging to Sirius for warmth he was happy to provide. 

“I’m so tired,” Remus whispered. Sirius nodded, pulling Remus onto his lap and holding him close to his chest. Remus nestled into his shirt, a tear escaping his eye. He was so drained from the physical exertion of transforming and running around all night, as well as the shame each full moon brought. Sirius hummed softly, rocking his boyfriend back and forth. The door opened and James and Peter walked through, James with a big fluffy robe in hand. Remus quickly wiped away his tears, but not before James noticed and smiled sympathetically. 

“Here Rem,” James said softly, going to hand him the robe. He stopped. “Wait a sec. Let me -” He pointed his wand at the fresh wounds on Remus’ body, whispering “episkey” to close the cuts. He shot Remus a small smile and handed him the robe. Remus smiled back and put it on, sighing briefly at the feeling of warmth. He was still shaky from the cold and feeling weak, but began to walk slowly. He leaned on Sirius and James, wrapping an arm around each of them. 

“You know, it’s not as helpful when you’re both so short,” Remus joked, his voice almost a whisper. He lifted his foot up so more of his weight was on his boyfriend and friend. 

“Fine then. Your puny boyfriend can carry you,” James said, taking a step away from Remus, pretending to be offended. He then reached over and ruffled Remus’ hair. 

“Oh, fuck off, shorty,” Sirius said, glaring at his best friend. Peter walked behind them, laughing. Remus smiled at the three of them and walked into the castle. They all entered the Gryffindor Tower, whispering the password. 

“Your meal awaits you, sir,” James said, dramatically bowing. 

“Why thank you, kind sir,” Remus replied, his eyes scanning the bread, soup and cake they had stolen from the kitchens. Peter reached forward with his wand, heating up the soup that had gone cold. 

“Thanks, Pete,” Remus said, appreciatively, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. Peter’s eyes went wide at how quickly he was eating. 

“What? Becoming a werewolf and running around for hours makes one quite hungry, you know. I don’t exercise otherwise.” They all chuckled. Remus stuffed another big chunk of bread in his mouth. 

“Well aren’t I a lucky man,” Sirius joked. When they all lightly laughed, he added, “no, I mean really. Look how much he can fit in his mouth.” Peter turned bright red, James groaned and Remus shot arrows at him with his eyes, his mouth still full of bread. 

“There’s the response I was looking for,” Sirius said, grinning widely. They all talked for a little longer, Sirius thankfully refraining from making more sex jokes about Remus. Finally, they all said goodnight, Peter and James stumbling towards their beds yawning. Sirius and Remus watched them for a moment, before Sirius reached out for Remus’ hand, pulling him closer and kissing him softly on his lips. 

“C’mon, let’s get all that blood and fur off you,” Sirius said, smirking. He received a soft push in response. They walked down two floors, to the prefect bathroom. Sirius wasn’t allowed in, but both had broken far more serious rules before. Remus and Sirius undressed, stepping into the large bath and heating it up. Remus sighed contently, relaxing into the warmth. Sirius picked up a bar of soap and a towel, carefully washing blood off of Remus. While washing off some of the blood still stuck on his palm, he kissed Remus’ knuckles. Remus blushed lightly and returned the gesture with a kiss on Sirius’ lips. 

“Turn around,” Sirius murmured, wanting to keep the calm atmosphere. “And lay down.”

“My, my, isn’t this different,” Remus said cheekily, “that’s usually my line.”

Sirius pulled a face in response and they both laughed. Sirius began shampooing Remus’ hair. He took his time to massage his scalp and smiled at the calm look on his boyfriend’s face. Sirius then washed his own hair and body, Remus sitting and talking occasionally, but mostly enjoying the quiet calm. They put on slippers and robes, and walked hand in hand to their dorm. They climbed into Remus’ bed, sharing one last kiss before Remus rested his head on Sirius’ chest. Sirius pressed his lips to his forehead and pulled him tightly to his body, drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the lyric "Take my teeth, tear through my cheek" from "Body" by Mother Mother :)
> 
> Also shoutout to my friend Lauren for her feedback, it really helped! ♥️


End file.
